Becoming Animagi
by ModernAngel
Summary: James, Sirius and Peter have figured out that thier friend is a were wolf. What will they do now that they know?
1. Default Chapter

"So, let me get this straight," began Remus Lupin "You checked the lunar calendar, you figured out that I always left on a full moon AND you remembered that when we did Bogarts in class, for me it turned into a moon?"  
  
"Yep! "Answered James potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew obviously extremely proud that they had figured this out all by themselves.  
  
"Wow! I¹m impressed you would do all that work for me but STILL won¹t do your homework," Remus joked.  
  
"Remus, don¹t make me try out that new spell we learned in class today," answered Sirius menacingly.  
  
"Okay, okay, just joking around. So anyway, what do you plan to do now that you know that I am a werewolf?" asked Remus now suddenly very sirius. "Dump me or... or do something else?"  
  
"Why would we dump you just because you¹re different? We have another plan and if I do say so myself it is a rather good one," responded James.  
  
"Oh no!! Not another of your plans!" said Peter and Remus almost exactly at the same time.  
  
"You mean you don¹t know about it yet?" Remus asked Peter surprised.  
  
"For once I don¹t," Responded Peter sadly. 


	2. Chapter two

Peter was always feeling left out. Remus, James and Sirius were all smart and popular. He didnÂ¹t know why they even let him be their friend and hang out around them. They all had something special about them. James had a wonderful girlfriend named Lily, Remus was EXTREMLY smart and Sirius was so tough and mean looking that he could get anyone to do what he wanted by just saying something.  
  
"Okay so hereÂ¹s the deal... we tell you our plan and you tell us the details..." proposed Sirius. 


	3. Chapter three

"Fine, if you MUST know the details itÂ¹s a deal," answered Remus. "I was very little when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but no potion has been made to cure werewolf bites. Once a month I become a fully- fledged werewolf. At first it seemed impossible for me to go to school. Other parents werenÂ¹t likely to want their children exposed to me. But now that Dumbledore is headmaster he let me come to school like I am normal, as long as we take a few precautions it all working, until now. Dumbledore came up with the plan that I now use. You guys know the Whomping Willow right?"  
  
"Yep," said Sirius, James, and Peter intrigued in the story.  
  
"Well that tree was planted because of me, and the old shack in Hogsmead, that house was built because of me. Ya see what happens every month when I leave is after I "freeze" the Whomping Willow,â€¹No I will no tell you how do youÂ¹ll just use it to get into trouble,â€¹I would go down a tunnel which leads straight to the shack and then when I transformed in the shack I would not be able to hurt anybody. The biggest fear is that some trouble makers," Remus looked particularly at James and Sirius," would follow me into the shack and meet me as a werewolf. I think thatÂ¹s all."  
  
"WOW!!" said Peter. 


	4. Chapter four

"Fine, if you MUST know the details itÂ¹s a deal," answered Remus. "I was very little when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but no potion has been made to cure werewolf bites. Once a month I become a fully- fledged werewolf. At first it seemed impossible for me to go to school. Other parents werenÂ¹t likely to want their children exposed to me. But now that Dumbledore is headmaster he let me come to school like I am normal, as long as we take a few precautions it all working, until now. Dumbledore came up with the plan that I now use. You guys know the Whomping Willow right?"  
  
"Yep," said Sirius, James, and Peter intrigued in the story.  
  
"Well that tree was planted because of me, and the old shack in Hogsmead, that house was built because of me. Ya see what happens every month when I leave is after I "freeze" the Whomping Willow,â€¹No I will no tell you how do youÂ¹ll just use it to get into trouble,â€¹I would go down a tunnel which leads straight to the shack and then when I transformed in the shack I would not be able to hurt anybody. The biggest fear is that some trouble makers," Remus looked particularly at James and Sirius," would follow me into the shack and meet me as a werewolf. I think thatÂ¹s all."  
  
"WOW!!" said Peter. 


	5. Chapter five

"Fine, if you MUST know the details itÂ¹s a deal," answered Remus. "I was very little when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but no potion has been made to cure werewolf bites. Once a month I become a fully- fledged werewolf. At first it seemed impossible for me to go to school. Other parents werenÂ¹t likely to want their children exposed to me. But now that Dumbledore is headmaster he let me come to school like I am normal, as long as we take a few precautions it all working, until now. Dumbledore came up with the plan that I now use. You guys know the Whomping Willow right?"  
  
"Yep," said Sirius, James, and Peter intrigued in the story.  
  
"Well that tree was planted because of me, and the old shack in Hogsmead, that house was built because of me. Ya see what happens every month when I leave is after I "freeze" the Whomping Willow,â€¹No I will no tell you how do youÂ¹ll just use it to get into trouble,â€¹I would go down a tunnel which leads straight to the shack and then when I transformed in the shack I would not be able to hurt anybody. The biggest fear is that some trouble makers," Remus looked particularly at James and Sirius," would follow me into the shack and meet me as a werewolf. I think thatÂ¹s all."  
  
"WOW!!" said Peter. 


End file.
